Annual Intimacy
by MyanSanidee1823
Summary: My first attempt at a smutty story... Grell x Sebastian... the poor reaper deserves a treat once in awhile right? ... also...I hope this isn't too graphic or anything x.x I apologize if it is...


"Bassy! Oh Bassy!" the red clad reaper called out as he walked down the corridor. Suddenly he found himself pulled into the threshold of a nearby room and face to face with the butler of the Phantomhive Manor. "There you are, I've been searching all over for you my lo-" Grell's sentence was cut short as his trademark red coat was forced further down and, after expert hands undid his necktie, his shirt was pushed over to reveal unflawed porcelain skin. The demon butler bit down on the reaper's bare shoulder, drawing blood and lapping it up like a kitten lapping milk. The reaper stood still, eyes wide and paralyzed from a combination of shock and an odd tinge of fear.

"B-Bassy?" he managed to stutter as the demon's tongue trailed after a bead of blood. Without warning, the demon's skillful tongue found it's way through the reaper's lips, feeling it's way around pointed teeth and a rather smooth tongue as if to remove any history of the words that had crossed it. The demon pulled away as his ears picked up the small heel of his young master. The young boy soon rounded the corner and came to a halt at the odd pair moments after the demon had helped the reaper appear more kept together.

"What is he doing here?" the boy motioned to Grell.

"He was stopping by on business." Sebastian smiled reassuringly.

"Cut your visit short, I'll be expecting my tea in the study shortly." the Earl scoffed before heading onward to his study. Once the door closed, Sebastian spun the reaper around to face him.

"We'll finish this later." the demon hissed, unconsciously brushing imaginary dust from Grell's coat before he opened his bedroom door and shoved the reaper inside. "Do not leave this room." he ordered before gently shutting the large door and heading to the kitchen to fetch his master's tea. Grell sat on the bed with a sigh, rubbing the bite mark the tall butler had left on him. He laid back, another sigh escaping from between his lips as he closed his eyes in bliss. A new weight joined him on the bed shortly after, causing his eyes to snap open. Glowing eyes peered into his own, causing his heart to race.

"Uhm, Bassy? is-is everything alright?" he stammered, pushing himself deeper into the mattress. The butler smirked then pulled the reaper's shirt aside once more and nibbled on the undamaged skin. Grell let out a soft moan, arching upward slightly. Sebastian pushed the reaper's slim body back down onto the bed without any effort as he continued to nip around the previously made bite mark. Grell quivered with arousal and that same odd fear from before as the demon's knee became wedged between his legs. A tingle shot straight to the reaper's groin as Sebastian's knee moved inches away from it. Before Grell had time to think, Sebastian had ripped open his shirt and vest and now had his tongue trailing down to the edge of his pants. Grell propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing Bassy?" the demon ignored him and undid his pants, freeing the erection that had been subtly growing. A smile spread across the demon's lips, revealing sharp canines.

"It would appear someone has beaten me to your undergarments." Grell blushed slightly then threw his head back in pleasure as Sebastian's tongue licked the head of the reaper's fully hard cock. Another, more audible moan escaped from Grell's lips as he felt his erection immersed by the warmth of Sebastian's mouth. A canine gently yet purposefully scraped his length, causing him to gasp from the pain on his sensitive member. "My apologies." the demon said with a sadistic grin as he pulled himself up and locked lips with Grell, allowing him to taste his precum. Sebastian grasped Grell's cock and slowly began to pump, causing Grell to moan into the lustful kiss. The vibration of the moan went straight to Sebastian's own groin. As if by some psychic power, Grell's slender fingers went straight for the butler's trousers and began fumbling with them until they were finally undone. He broke the kiss and managed to push the demon on to his back then he stripped him of his trousers, bringing down his underpants as well. The reaper's eyes widen slightly as the reality hit of what was actually occurring. Soon he was flipped over again so that the demon was over top of him. His stomach swelled with nerves as Sebastian placed his mouth on the opposite shoulder, marking it as well. The demon sunk his canines deeper into the reaper's shoulder. Grell opened his lips on the verge of a scream but they were soon covered by the demon's own, the metallic taste of the reaper's own blood filled his mouth as the skillful tongue darted around in his mouth. Once the pain subsided, Sebastian removed his lips from Grell's then returned to lapping up the spilled blood. His hand found the shaft of the reaper's cock again and he began pumping once more. Grell's breathing started to become more shallow as he was on the verge of cumming. Sebastian pumped one final time, bringing Grell over the edge of climax. The demon pushed himself up and was about to pull up his trousers when Grell stopped him by placing a smooth hand on his length.

"Now, now Bassy, what sort of lover would I be to leave my man unsatisfied hm?" he smiled up at the slender butler as he mimicked the actions from earlier. Sebastian looked down and marvelled the reaper as he took Sebastian's full length down his throat. Small groans of pleasure worked their way from the demon's throat as the reaper continued to suck him off. He pulled away and with ease lifted the red head back onto the bed then leaned forward over him and placed his lips beside Grell's ear.

"Brace yourself, Sutcliff." his voice held a smirk as he whispered into the ear near his lips. Grell pondered the words over for a moment before he felt the tip of Sebastian's cock pressing against his entrance. Then, without much warning, the demon thrust the head of his length deeply into the red haired man beneath him. Grell let out a yelp of pain as his sphincter adjusted to the demon's girth. "I warned you." Sebastian smirked at the reaper's discomfort. Sebastian waited for the discomfort to pass before continuing any movement, not wanting to cause too much damage to the man beneath him. It wasn't long before Grell wrapped his arms around the raven haired butler's neck, pulling him closer and signaling that it was now alright to continue the motions. The demon thrust slow, deep thrusts as Grell imprisoned him with his legs around Sebastian's hips. Sweat began to bead on both of their bodies as the thrusts quickened. Mewls of pure bliss escaped from the red head's throat as Sebastian's cock hit his prostate.

"Bassy, do it again!" he moaned breathlessly as Sebastian obeyed, slamming into the reaper's prostate. A black nailed hand snaked its way between them and started pumping Grell's fresh erection. Before long his seed had spilled over the butlers hand. As he came, his entrance tensed around Sebastian's member, causing him to finally climax. The demon rolled off of the reaper, panting slightly then licked his hand clean and sat up. He stood and pulled up his trousers then turned to the dishevelled reaper and smirked.

"Same time next spring?" he asked, the last glint of lust leaving his no longer glowing eyes. Grell nodded, too weak to do much else. Sebastian headed to the door to leave his room. "Rest now then clean yourself up and return to your job." were the last words Grell heard before he drifted off into the most enraptured slumber he'd experienced all year.


End file.
